Ghost Warriors: into the wild
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: well I just wanted to put up one of this story's in memory of the first series book I ever read Rusty has found himself in a clan at a young age and boy does this clan big and now his clan want's him to do one thing join thunderclan and check out if they are okay to join forces with oh boy
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** **: Ghost meet's Rusty**

it was night at the twoleg place as the Warrior cats that lived in the forest near by called humans but are tale is not about the humans this story is about the small kit inside the building who has a wish to know whats in the forest and this Kit's name is Rusty by appearance is a flame colored tabby kitten barely old enough to see

"what so bad about the forest" Rusty asked his friend Smudge

"there are evil cat's there that will eat you with no mercy" Smudge's dad said coming up behind the two while Smudge seemed to agree Rusty wasn't so sure

"why would they" Rusty asked looking at the bigger tom who snarled back

"why don't you find out like I care" the tom said walking back in Rusty had noticed that after his visit to the vet he had acted different almost always angry and with this thought in mind Rusty decided he would check out the forest even if the other's stated it was a terrible idea and with that Rusty jumped down on the other side of his fence and walked to the forest only to be knocked over halfway there at first Rusty thought one of the so called wild cats had come out to attack him that is till he noticed the pink colour

"princess what are you doing" Rusty asked his sister looking down at the slightly smaller kit

"I want to come with you" Princess said sticking to his back like glue and with that the two went into the tree's while Rusty was shaking his head at his sister neither noticed that they were being watch by more then pair of eyes

after awhile the two knew they had gotten lost mostly because they did not know which way they had come from

"oh great Rusty what know" Princess asked looking around hoping to find a sign of where they had come from they were even using their noses to try and smell there way back but it seemed something or someone had somehow erased there track's behind them

"Rusty I don't like this" Princess said looking around at the dark forest surrounding them then she caught something with her eyes a pairs of eyes that belonged to a dark brown tom who as soon as Princess made eye contact with him started snarling

"think you steal our food hemm kittypets" the tom said glaring and stalking there way causing Rusty to get in front of his sister to try and protect her even if he was scared

"n-no we heard about the wild cats here and just wanted to meet one" rusty said calmly looking at the large young tom in front of him mostly at the sharp claws that were unsheathed

"well you just meet one know why don't you two get out" he said charging at the two and blowing Rusty over then he tried to grab Princess by the scruff of her neck only to stop when he heard a giggle

"oh I don't think so" someone said then a pure white she-cat seemed to fall from above land only a few inches away from Princess and grabbing her by the scruff and somehow pounded back up without even touching the tree leaving a opened mouthed tom before he looked at Rusty who was trying to get back up only to be bowled over again and Rusty felt the tom's claws scratch his face and leave blood smeared on his face Rusty had landed extremely close to a shadow and at that moment Rusty heard a voice beside him

"you must Rise young kit and change this you must rise" the voice said causing Rusty to feel strength surge through him letting him slowly stand back up it was only then that Rusty realized there was another tom right beside him he was pitch black and it seemed he was rising from the shadows while keeping his shoulder on Rusty's own

"I said Rise that doesn't mean you have to by yourself" he said before glaring at the dark brown tom who was staring at the tom beside Rusty

"what are you" he asked

"I'm just Ghost" Ghost said smirking then together Ghost and Rusty charged the tom and knocked him out by throwing him into a nearby tree this surprised Rusty because Ghost didn't seem to much taller than he was and he was a kit but then he noticed the muscles right under the fur before he moved away and to the tree that Princess had disappeared at

"hey Cd it's okay to come down know" Ghost yelled up the tree causing Rusty to look up to just to gap at the pure white she-cat setting camtorful up at the tip top of the tree with his sister right beside her

"hey Ghost I kinda like this kit she didn't even yelp when I used the bungee cord to get her up here in fact I think she loved it" Cd said jumping back down it was only then that Rusty noticed the bungee cord that was tethered around Cd's stomach while she put his sister down

"well this was a eventful night" Ghost said shaking his head and looking at where the tom was just to find him gone causing Ghost to hiss

"great and now that guy's gone probably going to lick his wounds" Ghost said shaking his head before turning to Rusty and Princess who was looking at the cut that the dark brown tom had made over his right eye

"hey are you two okay" Ghost asked walking up to them with Cd untangling herself from the bungee cord

"yeah we're h fine" Rusty said flinching when Princess put a leaf to his cut to try and stop the blood flow

"no your not come on you can come with me and Cd back to our place then I can take a look at that cut" Ghost said before he started walking with Rusty and Princess following while Cd keeped to the back although Rusty did notice that she seemed to be jumping along this caused Rusty to smile a bit before looking ahead at Ghost who had also looked back and saw Cd jumping and was just shaking his head while smiling

"come on Cd we don't have all the time in the world" Ghost said before picking up speed while grabbing Rusty by the scruff at his neck making said tom yelp in surprise only to hear another yelp copying his own causing him to look back and see his sister also being carried except by Cd and in this way they quickly went to Ghost and Cd's home which was actually pretty close to Rusty's own but what was strange was the fact that these two were muscled which meant that they hunt there own food yet Rusty knew that there was human owners here because he saw two yesterday a boy and girl in fact the girl had pet him while the boy smiled down at him with his warm brown eye's it was then that they entered the two older cats house where they put the two down

"well then now that we're here I'd like to ask you two why you were in the forest" Ghost asked looking at them with a hidden gleam in his eye's

"we just wanted to meet one of those wild cats we didn't know they didn't like stranger's entering the forest" Rusty said but stopped when he noticed that Ghost had left and returned with a bandage and had put it on his cut

'so you wanted to meet the clan's well you kinda chose the wrong day and only that tom seem's to think it is only there forest" Ghost said smirking at the kit causing Rusty to smirk

"and you little lady" Ghost asked looking at Princess who fidgeted

"i was just following my brother" she said looking him straight in the eye's

"hmm you know you might not get noticed by most of the other clans but I wouldn't mind if you two joined the one I'm putting together" Ghost said smirking and causing Rusty's heart to swell

"but if clan's always fight like that i don't want that" princess said causing Cd to laugh

"don't worry we don't fight unless we have to and even then not all of us fight some are better at other thing's and i already have a plan for you if you agree to join" Cd said standing beside Ghost causing princess to give thought

then together the two said at once "we'll join" while staring into the other brother and sister in front of them it was only then that Rusty noticed that the familiar kind brown eye's were the pair he was staring into

"well then welcome to Ghost clan" Ghost said causing Cd to almost drop

"what all the other clans started with there first leader's names" Ghost said shaking his head at Cd's reaction and causing the two kits to laugh

* * *

well i hope you guy's like I got into this because yesterday I had been thinking of all the old books I had read when I decided I would write a warriors story because this is actually one of the first big books I picked up and I had also yesterday tried to find this book online i did find the book but first I found a song animation and I like the song so you should expect it in the next chapter I'm thinking of having it used as the before part like a title song or something but it's a good song and no I'm not telling you what it is you'll just have to find out in the next chapter


	2. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	3. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	4. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
